The present invention relates to a live animal trap. More particularly, the invention relates to a live animal trap for capturing and restraining a live animal.
Animal traps similar to that described herein are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,394,487, issued to Wood et al on July 30, 1968, 3,483,652, issued to Hanlan on Dec. 16, 1969, 3,624,951, issued to Gilbaugh on Dec. 7, 197l, 3,834,063, issued to Souza et al on Sept. 10, 1974, 3,913,258, issued to Souza et al on Oct. 21, 1975 and 3,975,857, issued to Branson on Aug. 24, 1976.
Objects of the invention are provided a line animal trap of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, set or baited and emptied with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to trap an animal live, without injuring the animal, as soon as the animal tampers with bait provided in the trap.